


afterglow

by pastelpacis (cottoncandyacey)



Series: Regressuary 2020 [6]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Human, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, CGRE Caregiver Kamui Gakupo, CGRE Regressor Kaito (Vocaloid), Concerts, Everyone is mentioned but it’s like. For 1 or 2 seconds, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/pastelpacis
Summary: [Day 06 Prompt: After a big event, Character A is high with adrenaline, only to crash and regress involuntarily. Thankfully, their carer (Character B) is there to guide them.]Kaito is performing a new song (Doctor = Funk Beat) this concert, at the very end! He’s nervous, but it goes well! But with such a high adrenaline rush, he’s sure to crash and regress.Thank goodness that Gakupo knows him well enough to know that.
Relationships: Kaito/Kamui Gakupo
Series: Regressuary 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619770
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> good gOD this one is fluffy ?? honestly this ship is a huge comfort for me, so I kinda went ham with this,, I hope it’s good!
> 
> Translations:   
> “Daiten sai!” - A great genius!  
> “Oshiawase ni douzo!” - May you find happiness!  
> “Doumo arigatou gozaimasu!” - Thank you very much!

_ “Daiten sai!” _ Kaito sang clearly, happily, feeling like he was on cloud nine as Meiko and Len echoed the phrase back to him, dancing through the short instrumental break before he sang his next, and final, line. 

_ “Oshiawase ni douzo!” _

And _ bow. _

The crowd roared with cheers, and Kaito straightened himself as the next song started up, darting off stage and doing a very quick change backstage into his “default” outfit, grinning the whole while and carefully adjusting his scarf.

He bounded back on stage at the same time as Meiko at his cue, the two doing a little dance around each other before bowing together at the front of the stage, hand in hand as Gakupo and Gumi flowed onstage together, doing their own little routine, Kaito and Meiko watching them and clapping in a steady beat along with Miku, Len, Rin, and Luka, the crowd having joined in by now. 

Gumi and Gakupo found their places, and Miku sprang forward, dancing up to the front of the stage while the others behind her danced and had fun messing around as they followed her up, before they all bowed together, Miku throwing her hands into the air and thanking the crowd enthusiastically while waving happily.

_ “Doumo arigatou gozaimasu!” _

The curtains closed as the Vocaloid waved to their crowd full of fans, all of them backing up as the curtains drew shut in front of them. As soon as they couldn’t see the crowd, hidden by the curtain, they all rushed offstage. 

Kaito managed on his own for a while, just fine, doing the entirety of their meet and greets, even managing to shower and redress himself in clean clothes, before the adrenaline finally faded, and- and-

He falls onto the couch in his dressing room, whimpering as he suddenly feels weak and small and- and he doesn’t know what to do, because he’s tired and he just wants to curl up with his daddy and sleep. 

The door to his dressing room creaks open, and in steps the very boy he’d been thinking about. 

Gakupo walks in calmly, and as soon as he spots how Kaito lights up just  _ seeing _ him, he knows that his gut feeling that Kaito would have regressed was right. This was his first time doing the dance for Doctor = Funk Beat in front of a proper crowd. They’d simulated the scenario for him pretty frequently, multiple times, but doing it for real must have given him a huge adrenaline high. 

“Hey, sweetheart.” Gakupo murmured softly, shutting the door behind him, and walking over, settling beside Kaito and gathering the blue-haired one into his arms. 

Immediately, Kaito had curled up against Gakupo’s chest, mumbling to him softly and happily, allowing Gakupo to stroke over his head softly. 

“Are you crashed?” Gakupo asked quietly, and Kaito nodded against him, answering the question as to if his adrenaline had already worn off or not nonverbally. Gakupo hummed understandingly, continuing to stroke Kaito’s hair quietly.

“Daddy,” Kaito mumbled, yawning sleepily and pulling away slowly, rubbing his eyes as he spoke again. “Um. Can we go to the bus?”

The samurai smiled fondly. Kaito never babytalked when he regressed, but his voice was so soft, so sweet, instead. It was impossibly cute, how gentle his voice became and how shy he got. 

“Of course.” Gakupo whispered, knowing that the bunks of their tour bus would provide Kaito with more comfort, since that’s where his regression items were. He gently helped Kaito to his feet, and scooped him up bridal style, knowing that if it looked like the other was asleep in his arms, he wouldn’t be questioned as much for heading right for their bus instead of helping with cleanup. 

“Close your eyes, and curl against me, and be as limp as you can.” Gakupo instructed, and let Kaito settle in his arms, seeing as he had seemed to catch onto what Gakupo had planned.

With Kaito snuggled in his arms, Gakupo walked them to their bus, even murmuring a quiet apology to Miku as he passed her, though the diva just giggled and waved him off with an understanding look and smile. 

Once he’d gotten them into the bus, Gakupo set Kaito down, and kissed his forehead softly. “Okay, Kaito. Let’s get you a stuffie. Pacifier, tonight?”

Kaito shook his head, and pulled himself into his bunk, calling softly once inside of the curtains. 

“I still have Vapreon in here, ‘m okay with her, daddy.” Kaito said, and Gakupo hummed, slipping in beside the regressor, gathering Kaito into his chest and kissing his head lightly. 

“Get some sleep, then. I’m right here, and I’ll protect you, okay?” 

Kaito nodded and stretched up from his spot at Gakupo’s chest, pouting and whining quietly. Gakupo laughed quietly, and adjusted himself to kiss Kaito softly.

Satisfied, Kaito settled down for a nap, still basking in the afterglow of another successful show, and a bit of time with his wonderful caregiver and boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Commenting moderation is on - as always - to prevent hate or negative comments! But I’d love to hear what you think!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
